Seduce My Soul
by xWeAreGolden
Summary: Katherine always gets what she wants. This time she wants to capture Elena, body and soul. Her body's desires are simple, want, take, have. While Elena finds out that her darkest desires are hard to fight. Katherine/Elena SMUT! One shots.
1. Bad Dreams

Prologue:

Elena woke up with a start. She could feel her heart pounding loudly in her veins and the sweat dripping down into her pajamas. Most of all she felt fear. She had yet another dream about Katherine. It was always the same one. Katherine would come to her bed at night and beckon her to follow her into the tomb. Once inside, Katherine would roughly grab Elena by the neck and chain her. Elena was immobile. She couldn't move or scream no matter how hard she tried. She was helplessly bound to Katherine's will. Somewhere in the darkness Katherine would disappear and the faint sound of footsteps approaching could be heard. She heard the sound of her name being called from somewhere in the dark.

"Stefan?" Elena cried out.

The footsteps became more prominent to her ears, but no one responded.

"Damon?" Elena cried out yet again, but this time for the elder Salvatore.

Just as Elena was about to give up all hope, Katherine reappeared dragging two bodies behind her. Elena cried out in horror once she realized who those bodies were. Half of Damon's body was bleeding and torn, the other half was deformed and broken. She could no longer see the handsome features that once graced his handsome face. Stefan was less worse, but just as horrific a sight as Damon. Stefan had multiple bites all over his body and seemed to be dead of blood loss.

Elena screamed for them. Katherine suddenly sped in front of her. One elegant finger came and traced a trail from Elena's temple to her throat. The dark veins slowly appeared on Katherine's face. Elena had stopped screaming in terror and faced Katherine.

"I don't want them." Katherine said with a smirk.

Just before she was about to bite, she whispered, "I want you."

Elena always made sure to wear vervain everyday in the hopes of protecting herself from Katherine. She had tried to focus on her life with her friends and family, but she could never shake the dread that Katherine was coming for her.


	2. Seductress Part 1

The Ball that the Lockwoods hosted was in full swing, but Elena couldn't help but feel eyes burning a hole into her skull. Was someone watching her? She ran to the dark hallway to control her breathing. Something was wrong.

"You look delicious mi amore…"

Elena gasped as she felt a hot body press against hers from behind. A manicured hand wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. She could still hear the music coming from the ballroom.

"That dress…" Katherine's eyes darkened in lust, "is just delectable. Need help removing it?" Katherine slowly kissed Elena's neck softly. Elena moaned unintentionally.

"Mmmm… I love it when I make you moan… Elena" Elena felt herself grow wet at Katherine's words. As Katherine continued to leave heated kisses on her neck, Elena felt Katherine's free hand reach under her dress and lightly caress her inner thighs. Katherine moved her fingers higher and was surprised to find Elena was bare. Katherine growled against her ear.

"Elena… Do you know how much I want you right now?" Elena shook her head.

Suddenly Katherine thrusted her ring finger into Elena. Elena wanted to scream out in pleasure, but no sound came out. Katherine built up a rhythm with her finger, and in no time, Elena had to lean on Katherine for support. Her legs felt like jelly as she melted into Katherine's dark embrace. Katherine smirked as she removed her finger before Elena could reach her release. Elena whimpered at the loss. Katherine turned her around so that they were face to face. Elena watched as Katherine lifted the drenched finger that was in her to her mouth. Katherine moaned.

"I was right, you are delectable…"

Katherine grabbed Elena's head and brought her mouth to hers. Elena tasted herself on Katherine's tongue as their tongues fought for dominance. Elena broke off needing air. Katherine moved into the dark confines of the hallway. She offered her hand to Elena.

Elena wasn't sure whether to take it and succumb to the darkness, or to stay within the light. Her body made the choice as she placed her hand in Katherine's.

Katherine smirked and led them deep into the mansion, up the stairs, to the room in the farthest depths of the corridor. As soon as Elena entered, Katherine kissed her yet again, removing all of Elena's clothing. Before Elena could blink, she was tied on the bed. Each of her wrists were tied to opposite sides of the bedpost, and her legs were tied the same as well so Elena was spread and open to Katherine. Katherine's eyes darkened in lust before she descended upon Elena.

Katherine took a nipple in her mouth and sucked on it until it became hard. Elena thrusted her hips in the air, wanting Katherine to pay attention to her release. Katherine laughed darkly. "Uh huh uh Elena… Don't you know how to play this game?" Katherine lifted her left leg next to Elena's body, so that she was straddling her. Elena couldn't keep her eyes off how fluidly she moved. It was like seeing herself from above. Katherine drew her finger into her mouth and sucked on it before removing it and trailing her wet finger down her body. Elena felt her eyes cloud over when Katherine inserted the finger into herself.

Katherine moved against her hand slowly. Katherine's head fell back in ecstasy. Elena closed her eyes as she felt her wetness drip down her inner thighs. Katherine slightly opened her eyes and focused right on Elena.

"Wanna play?" She asked seductively.

Elena looked into Katherine's eyes and nodded slowly. Katherine's mouth twisted into a smirk and slowly took out her finger and placed it deep into Elena's folds. Elena cried out feeling Katherine's juices mix within her. Her eyes closed and she arched her back off the bed as Katherine used her vampire speed to move her finger. Elena came instantly on Katherine's hand screaming her name. As Elena came down from her high, Katherine placed both her hands on either side of Elena's breasts and crawled up to her. Elena realized that she was trapped by her predator. Katherine placed a butterfly kiss right below Elena's ear as she pressed her knee against Elena's folds. Elena was immediately turned on and thrusted her hips against Katherine's knee. Katherine smiled against her ear and whispered

"Has anyone ever made you feel the way I do?" Katherine's hand came down on Elena's breast and lightly caressed her.

"Has anyone ever made you come like I do?" Elena could feel another orgasm building deep within her.

"Has anyone tasted you the way I have? The way I want to?" Katherine trailed kisses against Elena's skin as she reached her destination.

Katherine kissed her folds before devouring her. Elena's eyes widened in pleasure. "Oh… Katherine!" Strangled moans were the only thing that left Elena's lips. Elena screamed out Katherine's name louder than before. "Has anyone ever brought you to the edge of darkness and pushed you over?" Katherine crawled back up to Elena. Elena couldn't respond.

Katherine grabbed Elena's hair roughly and Elena yelped in pain. "Elena…" Katherine said her name in warning. Elena gasped as her body exploded yet again "No… Only you…" Katherine smiled darkly before her teeth extended and she bit into the soft flesh at Elena's neck.


	3. Seductress Part 2

Elena woke up and was shocked to find herself naked with an arm draped around her waist. Suddenly images from last night flooded into Elena's memory and she gasped. She had completely lost herself to Katherine last night. Elena gently removed the arm and sat up. Just as she had guessed, Katherine was sleeping silently right next to her. Elena looked around and found her bra at the far end of the corner.

Elena got up and tried as best as she could to quietly retrieve it. Just as she grabbed her bra, she was slammed into the nearby wall from behind. Two hands reached around Elena and roughly spread her legs. Elena began feeling sore from being pressed against the wall and struggled. Katherine's lips pressed against her ear.

"I j'adore when you try to escape me." Katherine inserted two fingers into Elena and thrusted them deep within her. Elena closed her eyes and arched her back.

"And I love when you succumb to your deepest desires." Katherine reared and threw Elena onto the bed.

Katherine moved slowly towards the bed as Elena backed up against the bedpost. Before Elena could blink, Katherine was on top of her, straddling her. Elena moaned as Katherine thrusted her core against hers. Elena involuntarily whispered "more." as she felt Kathrine's wetness seep into her. Each thrust Katherine made against her, rubbed her clit.

Elena grabbed Katherine's hips and brought Katherine further down onto her. Katherine smirked at Elena's need for release. Katherine quickly removed Elena's hands from her and brought them both up on their knees. Katherine quickly reinserted two fingers and thrusted them inside of her. Elena's legs felt weak, and she grabbed onto Katherine for support.

"Encoutent mon enfant." Katherine took her free hand and cut a deep cut right above her left breast. A dark red blood drop fell from the cut onto her breast. Elena couldn't remove her eyes from the blood. She felt a raging need inside of her to taste it. Katherine put her hand under Elena's chin and lifted her face so that they were eye to eye. There was an understanding between them, and as soon as Elena realized this, she dipped her head to lick up the drop which had fallen right below her nipple.

Elena then licked the trail up leading to the wound and drank deeply. Katherine moaned and raised her hand to Elena's hair to keep her in place. Elena couldn't get enough of Katherine's blood. It tasted like some sort of ambrosia on her tongue and she felt the power as she drank. She was close. Katherine had raised her speed in her thrusting and as soon as Katherine's fangs broke her skin, she screamed out having reached bliss. Elena felt their connection as Katherine drank deeply and she rode out her orgasm. As soon as it began, Katherine pried Elena's mouth from her breast. Elena growled. The blood was the best thing she had ever tasted in her life and she was addicted. It was as if she was addicted to the dark power and couldn't get enough.

Katherine smiled evilly and said " Don't worry baby. There is more where that came from." Elena couldn't help it, she was no longer in control of her body. She hungrily pressed her lips against Katherine's. Katherine moaned as she tasted her blood embedded in Elena's mouth.

Then all of a sudden Katherine was on the other side of the room against the bathroom door. Her eyes beckoned Elena to follow her, and Elena, a helpless slave to the pleasure couldn't resist. She followed her into the bathroom and found Katherine relaxing in a huge marble bath with three waterfalls on each side, pouring water into it.

Katherine extended one finger and said "Come here Elena." Elena hesitantly entered the tub and realized the full depth and length of the tub. It was really deep and it was bigger than anything she could have imagined. It was as if the bath was one huge swimming pool. Elena looked around. There were candles everywhere and the bath had many bubbles, Elena felt disappointed at the fact that she couldn't see Katherine's goddess like body. The woman was like Aphrodite reborn. Elena sunk into the bubbles right next to Katherine.

Elena was surprised to find a washcloth in her hands. Katherine began rubbing the washcloth on Elena's ankles, then gently moved up into her thighs. All the massaging was making Elena breathless, her breaths became shallow when Katherine used her right hand to massage her folds. She grazed her finger at Elena's opening, and Elena closed her eyes and thrust at her finger. Katherine smiled before removing her hand and continued washing her belly, then her breasts, right up to her neck. Elena was beginning to throb and the heat in her core needed release. She opened her eyes only to find that Katherine was gone.

Elena yelped when she felt Katherine's tongue enter her wet folds from underwater. The hot water and Katherine's tongue were bringing her further and further unto the edge. Elena grabbed Katherine's head and thrusted wildly at her mouth. Katherine spread Elena's legs further apart before replacing two fingers with her tongue and gently began sucking Elena's clit. It was more than Elena had felt in her entire life. Elena's eyes rolled back, she couldn't believe how amazing Katherine was. In no time Katherine had her screaming, until her throat sounded hoarse, she finally came, the world crashing until there was nothing but her and Katherine.

Katherine pulled Elena underwater with her and merged their mouths. They twirled in the water. Their bodies molded into each other, just feeling. Just as Elena felt like she would die without oxygen, she rose to the surface, and Katherine followed suit.

"Mmmm well wasn't that fun?" Katherine said as she moved to get out of the bath. Elena grabbed her wrist and turned Katherine back towards her.

"We haven't washed you yet." Elena said with a slight smirk.

Katherine laughed and let Elena guide her back in. Katherine sat down against the wall of the bath, and Elena straddled her and began kissing down her neck. Elena reached for the washcloth and gently washed Katherine's ankles, then her thighs, as she had done with her, but instead of massaging her folds as Katherine did, Elena just went for the kill.

She inserted two fingers into Katherine. Katherine threw her head back and moaned. Elena continued to wash Katherine's body as her other hand continued its ministrations bringing Katherine to release. As soon as Elena finished washing Katherine's breasts, she bent her head and drew a light pink nipple into her mouth. Katherine's hand fisted Elena's hair as she continued to moan. Elena knew Katherine was close. So she then smirked and drew her head underwater to taste Katherine. Elena ran her tongue up and down Katherine's folds, not entering it.

When Katherine growled in anger, Elena finally inserted her tongue into Katherine's wet folds. Elena thought that Katherine's wetness tasted just like her blood, delectably sweet. She reached to touch Katherine's nub and smiled when Katherine moaned lightly against her. She made her fingers move faster and in no time, after a few thrusts of her tongue, Katherine came, and Elena rose for air.

Katherine drew Elena to her so that she was sitting on her lap. Elena sighed as she felt Katherine's breasts press against her back. Katherine used her left hand to push Elena's hair to the side so that she had better access to her neck, and began leaving smoldering kisses there.

She lifted her lips to Elena's ear and whispered "How does the darkness feel?" Elena smiled and turned her head do that she could fully kiss Katherine. Elena knew that she couldn't fight it anymore, didn't want to fight it anymore. She was under Katherine's hold. She was in the darkness. And she was loving every second of it.


	4. Nights of Glory

Elena had just got home, and after lying to Aunt Jenna and Jeremy about her whereabouts last night, and this morning, she went to her bedroom to rest only to find a note with her name written with elegant handwriting on it lying on her pillow. Elena greedily opened it and read.

Elena, mi amore

Oh the fun we had last night and this morning. Still, my craving for you is not yet satisfied and I know you feel the same, in fact my need for you is stronger. I miss your hot little mouth on me. I want to take you again tonight. Midnight. Don't be late. We are going clubbing, so wear something that will satisfy me. Something sexy, and feisty, dark. Sneak out and meet me. I can't wait.

xxx K

Elena reread the letter a few more times before attacking her closet looking for the perfect dress.

Nightfall came slowly for Elena. She was anxious to see Katherine again. After pretending she was asleep for aunt Jenna and Jeremy, the time had finally come. At 11:50, she was out of her window, which was hard to do considering she was wearing 5-inch heels and a dress that barely covered her ass. She decided to wear a deep red dress. It was so red that it looked like it was black. The dress had two straps, but it was backless. The hem was cut at the top of her thighs and she wore no underwear. To finish her look, she curled each tendril of hair she had.

After taking five minutes of tumbling quietly out her window, she moved to the sidewalk, and in no time she saw a black sports car pull up. The door automatically opened for her. She saw Katherine in the driver's seat. Katherine was wearing a dark purple halter-top that barely covered her perfect breasts, and a short leather skirt. Her hair was in its natural waves and she wore deep violet 5-ich heels. Elena entered the car and Katherine sped down the street.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked curiously. "You'll see." Was all Katherine said before she smirked and put her right hand on the top of Elena's thigh, where her dress ended.

Katherine moved her hand under the dress to her core and felt the wetness seep onto her fingers. Katherine then grabbed Elena's leg and spread it further, making Elena's dress rise up and reveal her folds. Katherine looked at her and smirked as she inserted a finger in her core. Elena moaned and grasped her seat hard. Katherine smiled as she thrusted her finger into Elena. She then added another finger, and another until she had three fingers in her. Elena couldn't control herself she was crying out and thrusting blindly at Katherine's hand.

Elena couldn't care less that she was in a car or that Katherine was driving at almost 200 m/h. She needed her release. Katherine then took out her fingers and pulled Elena into her lap so that she was straddling her. Elena kissed Katherine's neck helplessly. Katherine continued driving, but thrust four fingers in Elena. Elena didn't care that she was straddling Katherine who was still driving, or that they might get into an accident. She pulled Katherine's head to hers and they kissed. Katherine soon broke off to focus on driving, as Elena pulled Katherine's halter top down to reveal her breasts. Elena kissed the valley of her breasts before consuming Katherine's left breast. Her other hand kneaded Katherine's other breast, and her left hand gripped Katherine's body to hers. Elena started gasping as she felt her body spasm and finally her release took her. Katherine smirked as Elena came all over her lap.

The car suddenly stopped, and Elena looked around. They were at some club in New York. Elena's eyes widened in horror of what she'd done. She had just had sex with Katherine, while she was driving, in a speeding car. Thank goodness Katherine was a vampire or they'd both be dead by now. Katherine fixed her top then slowly got out of the car and Elena followed suit, lowering her dress. They both entered the club to find that it was dark and there were so many bodies moving around. The music was blaring loud and Elena saw Katherine move to the bar and order some drinks. Elena sat next to Katherine as she handed her a drink.

Elena felt the liquor burn down her throat. Katherine ordered them a few more rounds before grabbing Elena's waist and dragging her to the middle of the dance floor. Katherine brought Elena's back against her. Elena bit her lip. She couldn't help but grind into Katherine. Katherine whispered Elena's name seductively as she used the hands that were around Elena's waist to push Elena against her more. Elena moaned lightly as she felt Katherine's hips push against her in the most intimate of ways. Elena raised one hand to weave around Katherine's neck behind her and the other to Katherine's ass.

Katherine smirked as she successfully got one of her legs in between Elena's. Elena gasped and rode against her leg hard. Elena felt her core press roughly against Katherine's leg and she moaned louder. Katherine quickly turned Elena around so that they were face to face and pushed her hips into Elena's once more. The change in position did nothing for Elena who only began getting more turned on by the second. Katherine left small caresses here and there on Elena's body as they danced sensually on the dance floor. They were the center of attention for all the males in the room.

Soon enough a group of guys, probably in college began dancing around them. Katherine and Elena smirked at them before attacking. If it was a show they wanted, it was a show they were gonna get. Elena spun Katherine around as Katherine dipped slowly in between Elena's legs, then sliding up slowly so that Elena could feel every curve of Katherine's body against her. The men whooped and yelled. It was Elena's turn as she hooked one slender leg around Katherine's hips, then the other, letting Katherine support her full weight as she dipped backwards, exposing her full breasts for view.

She was glad she had been a cheerleader as she bended her body and grinded into Katherine at the same time. She extended out by letting her legs detach from Katherine and doing a back flip. The guys went wild and started pushing each other for the better view.

"Now boys." Katherine's voice thundered in the club.

She had successfully commanded the attention of all as she took a shot and a lime from a nearby waiter. She poured salt against Elena's boobs, and put the lime in her mouth. Katherine smiled darkly as she licked the salt, drank the shot back and bit the lime in between Elena's lips, giving the boys a full show as she held Elena's head so that her tongue could penetrate deeper into the confines of Elena's mouth. As soon as she stepped back, Elena threw the lime away and licked her lips, savoring the taste.

Katherine took Elena's hand and held it high "There's plenty for all." The club cheered. Katherine 's attention was then drawn to one of the cages above. Two girls were dancing in one and she had sparked an idea. She looked at Elena who smiled mischievously back at her. Oh the fun they would have.

One of the cages lowered as the two dancers took a break. Katherine quickly compelled them to leave and entered the cage. Katherine moved to the back of the cage where she bit her lip innocently looking at Elena. But Elena knew what those dark eyes held. Lust. Elena stepped into the cage locking it behind her before pulling her bodyflush against Katherine's. Katherine giggled as the cage rose.

As soon as they were high enough, Katherine casually hooked her fingers on the back of the cage and spread her legs wide. Elena took no time in grabbing Katherine's hips and grinding into her once more. Elena heard her breathing become labored as the friction got intense by the minute. Katherine smirked at Elena before releasing her fingers and slamming Elena into the opposite side of the cage. Katherine pressed her lips roughly against Elena eliciting a moan from her lips. Elena ran her hand down Katherine's body as they danced sensually to the blaring music. Elena pushed Katherine against the left side of the cage, once again regaining control. Katherine kissed Elena's neck and gently nipped at the soft skin. Elena shivered and Katherine turned Elena around. Katherine continued lathering Elena's neck with attention as she slipped her thigh in between Elena's legs. Elena moaned enjoying the feeling of Katherine's thigh against her.

"Katherine. Stop teasing me." She whispered breathlessly. Katherine answered with a moan. Elena closed her eyes unable to keep them open with emotions running high. Katherine felt Elena's juices drip on her thigh.

"So wet for me, Elena." Elena smirked and grabbed Katherine's hands, which were holding on to either side of the cage. Their fingers entwined as they held on. Elena could feel it coming as Katherine moved faster to the music. Elena followed, vigorously meeting Katherine's thighs as her release came closer. Elena laid her head back. She could feel Katherine's kisses becoming almost animalistic. Elena knew she would have a hickey tomorrow, but she didn't care. Not when she was so close to release…

Just as the song hit a crescendo Elena came violently against Katherine, her fingers holding onto Katherine's fingers and the cage like a death lock. Elena tried with no avail to cover her shattering scream. Luckily for her, the whole club was lit up with excitement. The cage began to lower and the girls stepped out smirking at the fact that they hadn't been caught.

It barely registered to Elena that Katherine had backed them up to a dark corner of the club. Elena felt her back hit the wall as Katherine's hand slipped down under her dress. Elena grabbed her hand. They were in a crowded club where lots of people could see. Katherine smiled darkly and moved to kiss Elena's neck. Helpless to the feelings, she felt her hand slip over Katherine's, allowing her access. Katherine entered two fingers into her. Elena felt her breathing turn erratic as Katherine moved her figures within her. Katherine removed her fingers. It was as if she could read Katherine's mind because Elena knew what to do next.

She wrapped her legs around Katherine, and felt the air zoom by as Katherine took her to one of the private rooms in the club. Katherine hungrily kissed Elena as she pushed her on the bed. She then trailed kisses down her neck as Elena closed her eyes. Katherine then stood up from the bed. Elena watched Katherine with lust filled eyes. Katherine smiled predatorily at Elena then she slowly took off her top, caressing every inch of skin revealed. Elena couldn't stop looking at the swell of her perfect breasts, the smooth skin that led to her belly button and lower….

Katherine then unzipped her skirt and dropped it to the floor. Katherine moved her hands down to caress the crevice at the top of her thighs and down to her center. Elena licked her lips, watching Katherine. She couldn't wait to be pleasured by such a sexy woman. Katherine started to move her hips sensually to the music outside. Her right hand lifted to pinch her peaks while she moved her fingers against her core. She immediately thrust three fingers into herself and moaned. Elena couldn't look away.

Every touch, every moan Katherine made, made Elena's body hum with need. She wanted all that Katherine was, the fiery siren made her feel so much, and she'd be damned if she ever lost that feeling. Katherine took the hand that was kneading her breast and beckoned Elena to come to her. Elena rose and came to Katherine. Katherine kissed Elena fiercely before turning around. Elena understood as she grabbed Katherine's hips and started kissing down her back. Katherine moaned. Elena kissed back up her neck and bit lightly on Katherine's soft skin, Katherine gasped in surprise before her mouth twisted into a smile.

Elena kept touching Katherine until she heard Katherine whisper "Strip for me Elena." Katherine moved out of Elena's grasp and laid on the bed in a provocative position. Her hair was spread out against the pillows as she used her elbows to hold her up to view Elena. One of her long legs was elongated toward one end of the bed while her other other leg was in the same position on the opposite side. She spread her legs wide so that Elena could have the perfect view of her most secret area.

"Don't you see how wet I am for you?" Elena swallowed as she saw the wetness drip from Katherine's core down her inner thigh and finally onto the bed. Elena attentively unzipped her dress until it dropped and pooled around her feet before moving towards Katherine. Elena dropped to her knees right beside the bed and came face to face with Katherine's center. Elena slowly licked a burning trail inside Katherine's folds before burying her face into all that was Katherine Pierce. Elena grabbed Katherine's hips so that her tongue could penetrate deeper inside her.

"Oh! Elena!" Katherine grabbed Elena's head and thrust passionately against her face. Elena couldn't get enough. Every time she tasted Katherine, she couldn't stop.

"Elena!" Katherine screamed.

Elena could feel that Katherine was close so she slipped one of her hands around Katherine's thigh and down to Katherine's clit. She pressed against Katherine's clit as her tongue found Katherine's sweet spot. Katherine felt her eyes widen and her body constrict against Elena's tongue before finally releasing into her orgasm. All her wetness seeped onto Elena's tongue as she feasted off Katherine. Elena licked her lips as she rose from the bed. Seeing Katherine orgasm was truly beautiful. Elena licked her lips and smirked as Katherine got up and kissed Elena as a 'thank you' for the amazing orgasm.

The sweet feeling didn't last long as Katherine slammed Elena against the wall as their kisses turned passionate, almost violent. Katherine dropped lower and got to her knees.

"As a thank you." Katherine said before sliding her tongue deep inside Elena. Elena fell against the wall struggling to breathe. Katherine was amazing with her tongue and she was lucky to be one of the people to experience it. The next second, Katherine took her to the bed. Katherine positioned Elena's core over her face and continued to taste.

Elena grabbed the headboard with both hands. Her stomach was beginning to become undone. Elena grinded into Katherine's mouth harder and harder. It felt as if the penetration wasn't deep enough, it would never be enough, she couldn't get enough of this infuriating woman.

"Katherine! Don't stop!" she screamed. Katherine's fingers moved effortlessly up Elena's body to her full breasts and started playing with them. Elena gripped the headboard harder, she heard some wood split off by the tension in her hands.

She just needed… "Katherine… oh… OH…. KATHERINE!"

Just as Katherine bit down on her clit, Elena released. Katherine smirked as she dipped her long tongue into Elena and slowly sucked up all her juices. Elena let soft cries escape her lips as she came down from the greatest high she had ever known. Elena tried to move from under Katherine, but Katherine pinned her below her yet again.

"No. This ends when I say it ends mi amore." Elena closed her eyes at her voice, but opened them in surprise when she felt something enter her core. Katherine inserted a vibrator inside her.

"Katherine? What is… ohhhh" Elena moaned as it vibrated within her. Katherine smiled as she took her breast in her mouth and worked her body up to heat. Elena arched her back off the bed and pressed her body against Katherine's. roughly. She needed her. Elena cried out in pleasure as her third orgasm that night hit her. She was slowly becoming overtaken by raw pleasure. She flipped them so that she was on top and she forced her core against Katherine's.

Katherine was loving every second of this rough, overheated Elena. She was hoping to keep this Elena for as long as possible. She flicked her tongue against Elena's breast and heard Elena's appreciative moan. Elena raked her fingers down Katherine's back. She didn't care if it hurt her, she just needed to feel every part of Katherine. She smiled and pushed her tongue into Katherine's mouth, ravenously fighting for dominance.

Elena's grinding turned into a full on attack as she rubbed her clit against Katherine's core again and again. The vibrator was kicking in to bring her another orgasm, but just before she could, Katherine pushed Elena underneath her and used her knees to spread Elena further as she inserted another vibrator inside her. Elena cried out. It hurt at first, but then all she could feel was pleasure. Katherine hungrily trailed fiery kisses all over her body, dominating all that was hers.

Elena screamed as each orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, making her body sing before torturing her all over again. Tears fell from her eyes, she had never had so much pleasure in her life. Her body began to get sore after her seventh orgasm in a row. She tried to remove the vibrators, but Katherine prevented her from doing so every time.

Katherine laid Elena back and whispered "Shhhh baby. I'm here to pleasure you. Let me make you scream." Katherine dropped her lips to Elena's neck, continuing to pleasure Elena's body. A few more tears dropped and soon she was sobbing and screaming hysterically for Katherine. After her tenth orgasm, Katherine removed the vibrators from her slick heat.

Elena watched as Katherine licked her juices off of each of the vibrators before going down and eating all the residue of her ten orgasms. Elena couldn't believe she felt herself get wet once again. This woman drove her crazy. Katherine saw this and looked up at Elena., a smirk on her face "Round twelve."


	5. Caught

The sun was setting. Elena pulled Katherine to her. "Help me?" Katherine roughly pulled Elena around and pushed her onto the balcony. Katherine gripped the opening to the back of Elena's bodice, and pulled dragging her fingers down Elena's sides. Elena closed her eyes and let Katherine 'help her' out of her eighteenth century garments.

Katherine finally got the bodice off of Elena and starting working on untying the strings of her corset. This didn't stop Katherine from kissing the now exposed skin above Elena's corset however. Elena moaned in satisfaction before snapping her eyes open, realizing that the party was still in full swing in the courtyard, which the balcony overlooked.

The partygoers would surely see them. 'Oh god.' Elena thought suddenly. 'What would Stefan think if he saw her? What would any of her friends think if… if she…' Her thoughts were cut off when Katherine turned her back around to face her and pushed her roughly up against the balcony.

Katherine dropped her head to Elena's bosom and started licking the tops of her breasts, where the corset made them seem larger and more enticing. Elena tried to organize her jumbled thoughts and managed to whisper "Katherine, stop." This only spurred Katherine on more who expertly took off Elena's skirts, leaving her only in her fishnet stockings, red slick panties, and black corset. Elena pushed against Katherine hoping to get her attention.

"Katherine, someone might see." Katherine paid no attention as she got down on her knees and made a trail of wet kisses up Elena's right thigh.

"Let them. Who cares?" Katherine finally reached Elena's red panties and pushed them aside hurriedly, going straight for what she wanted.

"But Katherine, Stefan could see, and my friends…."

Her complaints turned to moans of pleasure as she felt Katherine's tongue enter her core. Elena felt the heat spread through her body and overcome her. It hit her deep, and as Katherine moved her wet tongue to her clit, Elena lost it. She let her body relax against the railing and pressed her fingers deep into Katherine's tendrils urging her to continue. Katherine complied as she inserted two fingers into Elena's folds. Elena threw her head back and moaned louder, she faintly heard the music coming from downstairs. 'Music?' Elena pushed against Katherine again, this time weakly as she tried to get her attention.

"We can't do this." Just as Elena was about to walk away, Katherine stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"Why not mi amore? We've fucked before. What's the difference now?"

Elena looked down at the crowds who didn't seem to have noticed Elena's moans in her throes of pleasure. Katherine looked at the grounds too, before a mischievous grin lit up her face. Katherine took her spot behind Elena and started kissing down her neck. Elena sighed, but let her.

"Did we not have sex at another one of the Lockwood's extravagant parties?'

"That was different." Elena said as her eyes fluttered, but battled to stay open.

"Did we not fuck when Stefan was locked up in the basement and Damon was away? I remember you gladly letting me take you again and again in where was it now? Oh yes, Stefan's bed."

Elena felt herself running out of excuses. Katherine was right, They had done everything and not been caught. What was one little tryst on the balcony? She could feel her body and thoughts conceding to Katherine's will as Katherine pulled Elena to the edge of the balcony. Elena could feel her heart beat wildly out of her chest.

Katherine smirked and gently bit Elena's ear, whispering, "I can feel your heartbeat now, I can feel your adrenaline running through your veins. That's it isn't it? The idea of getting caught works you up."

Katherine slipped her hand between Elena's thighs, to her core and she pressed her hand against her. Elena gasped.

"The danger…" Katherine pushed two fingers into Elena.

Elena cried out, gripping the balcony railing, until her knuckles turned white. She looked down and spotted Caroline and Bonnie, dancing without a care in the world.

"Please." Elena pleaded as a tear slipped from her eyes. But as she felt her stomach coil with pleasure, she realized Katherine was right. She did lust for the danger of being caught in some sick twisted way. She was only lying to herself.

"That is what makes your pussy dripping wet against my fingers. You want me to touch you, to make your body sweat and writhe beneath mine. The danger of being caught makes you lust. You can have it all…"

Katherine kissed Elena's neck lightly. Another tear slipped from Elena's eyes as she nodded slowly. She reached behind her and kissed Katherine fiercely. Elena broke off for air and reached behind Katherine to unzip her dress. It fell leaving Katherine in her dark purple underwear. Elena placed her lips on Katherine's neck, slowly tracing down her body.

Katherine felt her bra strap fall as Elena caressed her neck. Katherine moaned gripping the balcony. Elena slid down and came to Katherine's lacy bra. She unhooked it and pushed it off and over Katherine's shoulders. Katherine's breasts perked up once the cool air hit it. Elena's eyes darkened with desire before fully encasing a ripe breast in her mouth. She swirled her tongue against Katherine's peaks and roughly bit it.

Katherine moaned as she looked over the balcony at Elena's friends. 'If they only knew…' she smirked. She bet Stefan didn't even suspect that his former vampire love was fucking his current girlfriend. The day she had sex with Elena in Stefan's room, they didn't even bother cleaning up. Stefan probably thought Elena was touching herself thinking of him. But no. Elena had cheated on him with her a hundred times before.

Katherine lost her train of thought when Elena slid off her underwear and took her clit in her mouth. 'If only Stefan knew what sexy little Elena did with that dirty mouth of hers when he kisses her.' Katherine laughed darkly as Elena slipped her tongue into Katherine's core proving her theory right. Elena dove her tongue into Katherine again and again, taking her deep. Elena smiled as she tasted Katherine's juices. She had to taste more…

Katherine nearly broke the railing with her grip as Elena brought her over the cliff. No one could make her come like Elena. It made her think that maybe she should have gone lesbian a while ago. But she knew no one could pleasure her, make her come, the way Elena did, male or female. 'Kinky' she thought as she once again pushed Elena to the railing.

Katherine raked her hands against Elena's corsage. "mmmmm" she whispered in Elena's ear. "I like this. Maybe I'll keep it on." Katherine's left hand moved down to Elena's core, and pressed her fingers against her dripping panties.

Elena's eyes fluttered as she tried to breathe. The things Katherine brought out of her used to scare her, but now, she wanted all Katherine could offer her. All the touches all the pure sexual hunger that raged inside her for this sexy seductress vampire. Elena's mouth opened in a silent gasp as she felt Katherine's fingers slip into the deepest part of her body.

"So wet for me." Katherine whispered against the shell of Elena's ear.

"So fucking tight."

Elena couldn't speak. She was speechless. The emotions started building and became heightened as she looked down once again to her friends who had no idea that if they looked up, they would catch her in such a compromising situation. They would surely be disgusted.

But as Katherine continued bringing Elena higher and higher, and whispering seductive words in her ear, she couldn't think about anything except for Katherine. Katherine reached around and pushed Elena's corset lower so that it was at the top of her nipples. She raked her hands on Elena's breasts causing small red marks. Elena gave a little whimper, torn between pain and pleasure.

Katherine focused on Elena, but she could see that Elena was too busy looking down at her friends. Katherine's eyes darkened. If Elena was so worried about her friends finding out, then she would have to change that wouldn't she? Katherine smiled darkly and thrusted four fingers deep into Elena, hitting her sweet spot. Elena cried out loudly against her will, surprised.

Before Elena could hide, she saw two pairs of vampire eyes turn to look exactly where she was. Elena panicked as she saw Stefan and Caroline looking at her, surprise clearly displayed on their faces. If that wasn't bad enough, Bonnie also looked up to see what Caroline was staring at. They all silently looked at her gaping.

She knew what this must look like to them. Elena Gilbert in sexy lingerie on the balcony… with a very naked Katherine Pierce behind her playing with Elena's breasts while her other hand was right in between Elena's legs doing god knows what. Elena couldn't help it, the pleasure was so intense. Katherine's fingers sped up and she used her thumb to graze Elena's little nub.

Elena knew she should look away from her friends, hide her shame, anything. But all she could so in that moment was rise to pleasure as she looked into the eyes of the shocked faces looking at them now. Elena moaned as she felt Katherine kiss down her neck. Katherine looked down at the people Elena loved as she trailed fiery kisses down her neck, each eyeing them with her dark gaze as if to say "She is mine now." Elena gripped the balcony harder unable to move. The realization that she was about to unravel before her friends' and boyfriend's eyes hadn't hit her yet.

Elena tried to fight. "No." she whimpered. Katherine forcefully shoved her fingers deeper and faster, and used her other hand to hold Elena's chin so that Elena could face her loved ones and show them who she truly was. Elena tried to get away from her grasp, but fell limp when Katherine worked her clit harder. Elena felt the tears drop hopelessly as she moaned. Katherine finally smirked as she felt the tremors start to take over Elena's body as she succumbed to the pleasure.

Purely out of desire to make Elena fall off the edge and to give her friends a little show to remember. She let her true vampire form take over and just as Elena was about to fall, Katherine sunk her fangs into the hollow of her neck. Elena moaned Katherine's name over and over again as she climaxed into oblivion. No one in the world mattered but them. Elena felt like she was drowning into the darkness and she needed it.

She lifted her hand to Katherine's locks to keep Katherine's head against her. There was no feeling like blood sharing with Katherine. Elena focused solely on Katherine. No one existed but her. Katherine, her mate, her desire, her lover. Katherine withdrew her fangs as she felt Elena coming down from her euphoria, but she wasn't out of it yet.

Katherine wanted to prolong Elena's little friends' pain so she pressed her lips in a passionate kiss against Elena's lips. Elena returned the kiss with the same fervor. Katherine kept her eyes open to watch the faces below on the dance floor. They looked shocked, disgusted, sickened…perfect.

Katherine broke the kiss and whispered one last thing to Elena. "You are solely mine now. No one wants you but me." Katherine sped out leaving Elena dry heaving as the tears flooded her eyes. Realization of what she had done just began to set in she turned her head away and sunk to the floor unable to look at their judging faces anymore. Her luck just ran out.


	6. Compulsion of Power

The room was full of red silk as the color of blood, satin. Elena screamed, but only heard echoes. 'Where am I?' she thought. Fear began to gnaw in her insides. Something wasn't right. She heard movement behind her and turned abruptly. Apparently she wasn't as alone as she thought. Katherine stood before her in all her glory, a dangerous smirk on her lips, as always. Elena gasped at what she saw. Katherine wore a red gown that barely covered her body. Her full breasts peeked out from satin cut, and both sides of her legs were barely hidden from six or seven sheer waist long cuts all around the gown that opened widely. Elena took it back, what Katherine was wearing couldn't be counted as a gown at all. It was more like scraps of silk laid on her body successfully leaving little to the imagination. Her toned stomach was exposed in a 'O' shape and Elena unconsciously admired Katherine's suave body.

"Come here." Katherine's eyes bore deep into Elena's. Elena began moving towards Katherine, she couldn't help it. Her body was a live wire responding to Katherine's every command. She came in front of Katherine and felt her body shake slightly. She had never been more afraid in her life. What was it about the same brown eyes and dark hair and pouty lips that made her so afraid?

"Mmmm You wanted this, Elena."

Elena blinked and when her eyes opened again, Katherine was gone, but her voice still rang out like an omen, her laughter caught in the room. Elena thought it sounded sinister, she was entrapped. She pushed her legs to move, and her legs thankfully obeyed. Her adrenaline pushing her to move faster, but as she looked around, she realized that there was nowhere to run. It was all the same, red silk.

"Don't try to run. I'll always catch you ma cherie." Elena immediately froze at the sound of her Katherine's voice unable to move.

"Why run away…" Suddenly she felt soft lips touch right below her ear and whisper "When you can have it all?" Elena gasped and turned around, but no one was there.

More thunderous laughter rang through her ears. "I could just eat you." Elena heard Katherine growl and shivered at the sound. It was all too enticing.

"Look down, Elena." Elena looked down and saw that she was no longer wearing her blue top and jeans, but a beautiful white gown that was the exact copy of Katherine's dress. Elena tried to cover herself, it was quite a provocative dress, but apart of her lusted for the dress and the power it came with. Elena's breaths grew shallow as she felt the heat turn up. She was sweating. Elena parted her lips in a silent cry for help as she felt droplets fall down her body. Elena closed her eyes to calm herself down and when she opened, them she saw her again.

Katherine licked her lips and walked towards Elena. She still couldn't move, too frightened by the power that Katherine had over her. Katherine held Elena's eyes to hers with a burning intensity.

"I can awaken things inside of you, you never knew existed."

Elena felt her eyes grow heavy as Katherine's head dipped and her lips touched the sensitive skin on Elena's neck. Her lips cooled the heat of her overheated skin and Elena moaned. She felt her head fall back and her body fall on smooth satin sheets. She briefly took notice that she was laying down upon a soft bed. She suddenly felt Katherine trace one finger up her legs caressing her softly. The cut slits in her dress made it easy for Katherine to move her fingers up Elena's thighs to her opening. Elena's eyes opened in surprise and a soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt Katherine's soft touch. Elena looked around for an escape, but only found that she was surrounded by endless dark red sheets. Elena closed her eyes in despair. This was it, she was doomed.

'There is only one hope left.' she thought. She lifted her fingers to her throat hoping to clasp a necklace that Stefan had given her long ago, but was only met with skin. Elena shook with fear as Katherine continued to touch her. Katherine was in control. She was nothing but a slave. She looked above her and saw Katherine, her lips in the form of a smirk, her legs were spread on either side of Elena and both of her hands were placed near Elena's head. Elena quickly got up and with all the strength she could muster, pushed Katherine away. She didn't get far before, Katherine grabbed her and turned her over against the sheets forcefully. She was about to scream when she caught sight of Katherine's dark eyes.

"You won't scream." Her lips whispered, her pupils dilating and Elena's did the same.

"I won't scream." Katherine smiled at her answer.

Elena screamed in her mind, what was happening to her, why was she getting so confused… "You will lay back and let me show you." Elena did as Katherine said, she laid back against the sheets and put up no fight when Katherine repositioned herself on top of her.

"I will lay back and let you show me… show me." "Shhhh" Katherine pressed a finger against Elena's lips, still looking deeply into her eyes. Katherine took in Elena's lithe form under the gown before returning her gaze back to her eyes.

"Tell me I'm sexy." Elena stared back into Katherine's eyes helpless to do what Katherine wanted her to.

"You are sexy." Elena whispered hopelessly as Katherine gently reached behind her and untied her dress letting it glide down her body as it fell. She was now naked as she brought a hand behind Elena's back, lifting her up so that their lips were inches apart. Elena couldn't help but let her eyes glide down the soft skin of Katherine's body. She slowly admired the way her fair skin contrasted the dark sheets.

"Elena, tell me you want me." Katherine pouted seductively.

"I want you." Elena's lips moved. Katherine pressed her lips against Elena's ear. "How much do you want me? " Momentarily freed from the power of compulsion that Katherine's eyes held, Elena tried to will her body free from Katherine but was unable to.

"I hate you." Elena managed to spit out. Katherine laughed hoarsely in her ear.

"Are you sure _Elena_?" Elena shivered a little at the way Katherine said her name. 'Stop it! She is evil.' Her mind told her again and again, but her train of thought halted as she felt a ghost of a finger glide down to her sex. It didn't touch her, but Elena could feel the heat emanating from Katherine's hand. It was so close to where her body began to ache. Elena felt disgusted as she felt pools of heat rise in her belly.

"This isn't right… no…" Elena whispered frantically. Katherine knew the effect she was having on Elena. Just as she suspected, little Elena wasn't so innocent after all. She was driven by her body's instincts, by lust. Now if she could only drive her further off the edge. Katherine softly caressed Elena's center with one languorous stroke inside her sex. Elena gasped. Tears stung at her eyes. This wasn't happening. Katherine wasn't trying to rape her, and she wasn't… liking it? Elena tried to move or scream again, but couldn't. 'Damn compulsion' she thought.

Katherine had to admit, the fact that Elena was fighting was turning her on. She couldn't wait until she got what she wanted. Almost there…

"How much do you want me?" Katherine asked again, this time darting her tongue out to lick the shell of Elena's ear.

"I- I don… I don't… please." Elena began to panic as Katherine lifted her up against her will and stripped her of her clothes. Then Katherine inserted her finger once again.

"You want me Elena." Katherine took her finger out and held it to Elena's eyes. Elena's eyes widened as she saw Katherine's fingers glistening with her juices, with her own desire, not desire Katherine had compelled her to feel, but desire for Katherine which she felt at her own accord. Katherine pushed her fingers passed Elena's lips into her warm mouth. Elena closed her eyes tightly trying to keep herself from letting more tears escape as she tasted her desire on Katherine's fingers.

"You want to keep telling me you don't want me? I don't believe you Elena." Elena closed her eyes and refused to say it. The truth was she wanted Katherine more than anything else in this moment. She wanted to be satisfied.

Katherine smirked as she felt Elena's resolve crumble a little. She knew what Elena was curious about. "Did you know that a vampire bite can stimulate the senses and lets say, increase a woman's libido if done right? I heard its very… erotic." Katherine looked deeply in Elena's eyes, no compulsion, just the power of passion and asked, "Wanna try it?"

Before Elena could respond, Katherine vamped out and bit Elena on her flawless neck as she slipped her fingers into Elena's sex once more. Elena's eyes shot open. She felt like she was drowning, she couldn't breathe. Her body moved against Katherine's continuing to thrust into her fingers as Katherine tasted her essence and life force. Elena moved one hand to Katherine's head and the other to the satin sheets. She gripped the sheets so hard. Her sexual frustration overpowering all of her senses as the need to release overcame her body.

Katherine pulled away from Elena's throat as she felt Elena come near climax. She saw her opening. "How much do you want me Elena?"

Needing release, Elena gasped "More than anything! Katherine! I need you now!." Katherine smirked as she doubled her efforts and brought Elena to her breaking point.

Looking into Elena's eyes, knowing she had broken her, a sinister look crossed Katherine's face as she gave her final command. "Fuck me."

Elena immediately closed the distance between their lips and hungrily kissed her. Katherine smiled against Elena's lips as her tongue entered Elena's mouth. They each fought for dominance, Katherine finally winning and laying Elena back down on the bed. Elena moaned against the kiss, Katherine's words floating through her mind. Katherine spread Elena's legs and raised Elena's arms above her head on the silk pillows.

She dropped down Elena's body to lick the perspiration on Elena's abs. Katherine moaned and slowly nibbled on the skin near Elena's belly button. Elena couldn't move. She badly wanted to run her fingers through Katherine's hair and wrap her legs around Katherine's naked form. Katherine licked her ear and went up in a kneeling position above Elena. She pushed her hips slowly against Elena's taking in Elena's lust ridden body, and moaned. She was having so much fun playing with Elena. Katherine bent down and bit Elena right above her breasts. Elena moaned at the feeling as Katherine's hips brought her to pleasure.

She pushed her dark gaze to Elena's eyes. She smirked. "Mine" she moaned as she bit down on the other side of Elena's soft neck. Elena screamed out her pleasure, arching into Katherine's body as her core met Katherine's. The force of their friction sent her off the edge once more as she orgasmed against Katherine.

Katherine relished in the feeling of sex and the best blood she'd ever tasted, _Petrova_ Blood. _Her_ blood running through precious Elena's veins. She wanted to see what Elena could do. Katherine moaned and grabbed Elena's fingers and gracefully slid them into her pussy. 'No, no , no.' was the chant going through Elena's head, but no matter how much she tried to deny it, she _needed_ this. Katherine was her addiction and if she was being honest, Elena wanted Katherine to want her.

She moved her fingers deeper inside Katherine. Katherine laughed darkly. She liked it rough, but so did Elena. Katherine ran her fingers down Elena's body leaving small marks here and there, proof of her unwavering desire. Her fingers finally traced two holes on the right side of Elena's neck. Elena shivered and drove her fingers harder into Katherine. Katherine moaned Elena's name as she tilted her head down to kiss the mark. She had heard vampire bite marks on humans were sensitive to their vampire lover's touch. She wondered if it was true…

Katherine let her fangs glide over her lips and moaned once more before biting Elena in the same spot as the mark. Elena had never known ecstasy before this moment and screamed as an orgasm out of nowhere shot through her. Katherine moaned against Elena's neck as her orgasm overcame her too. She quickly used her sharp nail to create a cut at her neck and brought them both up on their knees.

Elena looked up at Katherine in her vampire form. Katherine looked like a sex goddess. Her hair was messy and her body looked pleasured and worn out. She bet she didn't look any better. She finally understood what Katherine wanted of her. Elena closed her eyes and lowered her head to the cut on the left side of Katherine's neck. Katherine grabbed Elena's hands and entwined them momentarily before sliding Elena's hands to her back. Katherine did the same. She put one hand around Elena back, holding her in position, but she held her other hand to the tiny bite marks on the other side of Elena's neck stroking it softly. Elena sighed and buried herself deeper into Katherine's dark embrace.

Elena's lips met Katherine's blood the same time Katherine's lips met her blood and they moaned in sync, finally one with each other. Every stroke Katherine made against her sensitive bite mark, and every drink of her life force sent Elena spiraling into oblivion. She didn't want this feeling to end, and to think she was afraid of Katherine's power over her. She liked it. She liked being wanted, lusted after, desired so powerfully, that she couldn't stop. Elena lifted her head to scream when she came, so strong and so powerfully that she blacked out and fell onto the sheets disappearing into nothingness.

….

When Elena woke up, she was shivering. The clock beside her bed read 3:37 am. She couldn't move. The dream she had was so vivid, so unbelievable. Her worry grew as she remembered some of the events of her dream.

Desire.

Lust.

Passion.

"Katherine." She whispered as she felt the familiarity of the situation sink in. Katherine had seduced her, broke her, taken her, and claimed her. Elena sat up slowly and felt dizzy. She felt her neckline. No necklace, just like her dream… 'No! It was just a dream.' She thought frantically. She was hit with some sort of vertigo as she became aware of her state of undress. Elena sighed. She must have felt too hot to sleep in clothes this summer, if only she had kept her underwear on…

She got up and went over to her dresser, but not before looking at her mirror. Shock and horror could not describe what she felt at that moment. She had marks all over her naked body. She turned around and gasped. Red nail marks scratched along the expanse of her skin and one red hand mark was left on her hip.

"No, no, no please…" Elena whispered as she looked at her front again. Two vampire bitemarks sat below her breast. "_Mine"_, Katherine had whispered before… There was only one solution. Katherine had compelled her in her dreams, which means everything she did there she did here. But where was Katherine?

"Oh god." On either side of her neck were red, swollen, holes. "Bitemarks." Elena whispered as she finally remembered the missing parts of her dream. "_Did you know that a vampire bite can stimulate the senses and lets say, increase a woman's libido if done right? I heard its very… erotic._" That was what Katherine said. Elena lifted her finger and traced the two holes, as soon as she touched them, she felt her body grow wet with a ferocious need. She moaned trailing her hands over her body.

Elena gripped the mirror before she fell to the floor. She needed release. Elena slid to the ground to her knees and pushed a finger into herself. Elena moaned desperately seeking pleasure. She thrusted three fingers into herself roughly. Elena grinded into her hand repeatedly as she lifted her other hand to her breasts. She closed her eyes and let herself feel her own caresses. "Oh" she moaned over and over as she pleasured herself. She flicked her nipple and groaned. It wasn't enough. She accidentally touched the bite marks below her breast and fell to the floor panting. Her fingers still roughly thrusting into her, she knew what she needed to do to feel good, to get the release that she desperately craved. She caressed Katherine's bite marks softly and screamed. As soon as she touched the sensitive spot, release hit her.

Elena gasped, unable to move. "What just happened?" she asked herself. "One second I'm checking my injuries and then…" she trailed off as she looked at the bite marks Katherine had bestowed upon her. The bite marks made her crazy. It was as if touching them made her senses go into overdrive and her sexual desire overpower her senses. "This is not good." She groaned. Anger bubbled inside of her. How dare Katherine do this to her! Elena got up, careful not to touch her oversensitive marks and ran to take a shower, wanting to rid herself from all she had done in the past few hours she had been asleep.

As Elena turned on the shower in her bathroom, a dark figure came out behind the mirror. She glanced at the door to the bathroom and smirked. Her plan had worked. Elena was marked hers forever. Elena was now her lover. She laughed and looked at her reflection in the mirror, the same mirror Elena was looking at only moments ago, satisfying her need. Then she looked back on the bed. The smell of sex was still potent in the air and she basked in it before dressing and hopping out the window, but not before she said "Who knew christening a bed could be so much fun?"


	7. A Day with the Devil's Angel

She could feel her body pulsing. It was humming in need. She was in complete agony, gasping for release. Two warm fingers brought her to increasing ecstasy. She was too high to stop. She felt the fingers curl deep within her, hitting her sweet spot. It drove her over the edge. She finally let out a cry and opened her eyes.

Elena looked down to find her sheets wet with her own juices. She stood still for a few moments basking in her climax. She had been horny for days since Katherine bit her. Every slight thing would turn her on. Elena remembered the incident yesterday when Caroline was talking about how O negative blood was better than AB. She heard the word blood and just snapped. She hurriedly told Caroline she had to pee before going to the ladies room to relieve herself of her pent up sexual frustration. Sex with Katherine every night wasn't enough anymore. She felt like she needed sex with Katherine all the time.

Elena closed her eyes and blocked out the memory. She was getting hot and bothered again. She knew she couldn't stay this horny for the rest of today. She had exams for Christ sakes! She couldn't think about finding release in her throbbing center... preferably with Katherine's expert tongue. She needed to do something about it.

Elena pushed the drenched sheets away and put on a tank with shorts. Both clung to her in very provocative ways ensuring her success in getting what she wanted. She quickly hopped in her car and sped off along the highway. There was something she needed to do before she got to school.

Elena looked around her. She was in front of a mansion. Her link with Katherine brought we here. That was another thing that had happened after the bite. She now always knew where Katherine was, and vice versa. She felt like a lamb who was being hunted as she entered the mansion, waiting to be consumed. She stood in awe of the mansion for a few moments. This was definitely Katherine's style.

The energy led her up a grand staircase to the roof. Elena felt her presence with each increasing step. With that feeling, the throb at her center became almost unbearable. She felt her wetness seep onto her panties. Elena rubbed her thighs together as she almost reached the roof. 'Not yet' she thought. She finally stopped at a glass door. Peering through the glass, she saw a huge pool overlooking a beautiful view of Mystic Falls. Elena gasped and suddenly felt bolder. She was ready.

She opened the door and stepped out knowing full well that Katherine was watching her every movement. Stepping out towards the edge of the pool, she pushed her tank over her head and onto the ground. Elena gasped as soon as the cool air hit her exposed breasts. She was almost there.

She moved her fingers down to her zipper, and her shorts dropped to the ground. Only her panties were left. They were soaked thorough by now, some of her juices escaping to fall down her tanned thighs. Elena tentatively touched herself through her panties, cupping her womanhood and pressing hard. Almost there.

She dropped her panties and dived into the pool. Elena swam a little before popping her head above water. Katherine had finally made her presence known. She was sitting on the edge of the pool in a dark red swimsuit. Katherine's eyes glittered with mischief.

"Couldn't wait to go skinny dipping mi amore?" Katherine drawled before untying her swimming top.

Elena moved towards Katherine, anticipating her next move. Katherine slowly lifted one leg up over the other and slipped her bikini panties down her legs, making a show of what was to come. Once completely bare, Katherine set her feet gracefully down into the pool. She began swimming elegantly to the water's edge and beckoned Elena with her finger to follow.

Elena took a deep breath before following. The sun was beginning to show over the horizon in a beautiful view that lit up the small town. Elena was shaking now. She knew she desperately wanted this. She would do anything just to have it.

"Beautiful", Elena whispered.

Katherine smirked and turned her head to Elena. She pushed herself towards Elena and captured her lips, the lioness finally Catching her prey. Elena moaned against Katherine as she felt Katherine's fingers float down to touch her aching body. Katherine's fingers fluttered from her stomach to her breasts enticing a gasp from Elena. Their mouths finally parted as Katherine took the opportunity to play with Elena's hardened nipples with her mouth, moving underwater to bite and lick the peaks slowly. Elena called out Katherine's name silently begging for more. She felt herself being pushed against the edge of the pool, but she didn't care. All she wanted was more.

As Katherine took her time praising Elena's body, Elena couldn't help but feel impatient. The throbbing at her center was relentless. She needed Katherine to make her come. She needed it now. Katherine was being purposefully evasive of that area as she skipped down from kissing Elena's belly button to placing sloppy kisses on her thighs underwater. Elena was horny and writhing. She was overheating from being denied pleasure. She screamed in frustration as Katherine dodged her center once again to trail kisses up her back and behind her neck. Katherine rose up above water behind Elena and gave a throaty chuckle.

"Mmmm is some one frustrated?" Katherine asked seductively in her ear before swimming to the other end of the pool.

"Please Katherine... I need..." Elena hated the sound of herself whimpering, but she needed release or she was going to explode.

Her fingers itched to touch herself and release her from the prison she felt trapped in. Just a few caresses on her clit. Just a few strokes between her legs. She was already so close. She had promised herself that she would let Katherine take care of it, but she was so close. She pleaded with Katherine again.

"Please take me. I am so close... Please."

Katherine gave her a look of amusement. Elena did look like she was on the verge of ecstasy. She was twitching and her eyes were glassy. Her body was almost glowing, almost satisfied. Maybe she would wait, see how far Elena would go to find release.

Elena glowered at Katherine now. Each time she swam closer to her, Katherine would just flit away out of her reach. Her thighs were beginning to hurt because of the pressure she put on them to hold the steady flowing wetness that streamed from her body into the pool. Elena sighed in frustration as her futile attempt to reach Katherine failed once again. Katherine laughed before surging underwater.

Elena was fed up, she would find release no matter what. She moved her fingers to the junction between her thighs and was about to give herself the release she needed when she felt Katherine's finger beat her to it. Katherine pushed two fingers into Elena's throbbing slit. Elena moaned. As soon as those fingers gave her pleasure, they left her again. She cried out. Just when she thought she could reach the edge, she was reminded that no one could make her fall over like Katherine could. Elena became frustrated again and pushed her thighs together. She would find Katherine and make her give her the climax she wanted. She moved under the pool and looked around. Nothing. Where did Katherine go? No sooner had she thought of the question when she felt a warm tongue on her breast. It was only there for a second, but she felt it.

Elena looked around again underwater. Katherine was a few feet to her left, smiling and waving to her. Elena swam forward to reach her, but she was already gone. Elena surfaced needing air. Screw it. She should have known Katherine never gave anything willingly. Not one minute above water, she felt someone grab her feet and drag her below the surface once again. This time Katherine's lips found her below the water. They stayed like that for what seemed like centuries. Katherine giving the air that Elena needed to live while joining lips under water. Katherine's hand pushed Elena's hips to hers. Elena let out a muffled moan underwater as Katherine's fingers finally found her core. As soon as Katherine inserted her fingers into her, Elena's eye opened in wonder. Here they were having sex under water. Yes. They are so doing this again.

Elena wrapped her thighs around Katherine as Katherine started stroking her faster. Her other hand came to work her clit, bringing Elena closer. Katherine broke their kiss when she sensed Elena was about to fall and retracted her fangs and bit her prior bitemarks on Elena's neck. Elena finally free from their underwater kiss screamed out in the water. She was seeing stars... And bubbles. They were tapped away in their own little world below the surface. This romp was just what she needed to start her day and she wasn't finished. Elena kissed Katherine again, breathing again. She pushed Katherine down to the bottom of the pool. This wasn't over. She wanted more. Thank goodness Katherine was a vampire because sex under water was kinky.

Elena drummed her fingers on the desk. Caroline looked at her curiously. Bonnie looked irritated. She had been this way the entire school day, looking at the clock longingly before turning her attention back to the teacher. Caroline had a feeling that Elena wasn't paying attention at all.

"Pssst. Elena." Caroline whispered in front of her. It tools at least three calls before Elena responded.

"Earth to Elena. Have you left this planet for good? Because you are really acting un-Elena-ish right now. Has an alien taken over your body and..."

"Caroline! I'm fine." Elena cut her off abruptly.

But classic Caroline didn't believe her excuse. "Really? Because you have been acting really weird lately." The teacher, Mr. Anderson, looked at Caroline and gave her a stern look before resuming his lesson.

"Elena!" Caroline whined. Mr. Anderson silenced Caroline again. Finally deciding that she wasn't going to get an answer, Caroline sighed and leaned back on her chair.

Elena sighed glad that finally the inquisition was over. Looking back at her phone, she texted Katherine to meet her back at her house ASAP. Her body was aching. The morning tryst didn't help none. Elena huffed as she looked back at the clock. One hour.

Elena knew she was forgetting something as she quickly left the school. She looked inside her bag. Her cell was missing. She must have left it in biology. She ran back into the now empty school and headed into the classroom. She entered the door to find Mr. Anderson's chair turned towards the board. Softly closing the door behind her she tiptoed around the room looking for her missing phone. Maybe her teacher had found it?

"Hey Mr. Anderson, I forgot my phone." Silence.

Elena looked up and finally spotted it on top of the teacher's desk. Odd.

"Ummm I'll just get it and go."

Just as she grabbed her phone, a hand caught her wrist. The chair whirled around to reveal Katherine in a skimpy cheerleading outfit. She lifter her legs on the desk and smirked. Elena caught her breath for a moment before realizing that Katherine was wearing her old cheerleading uniform.

"Isn't that mine?" Katherine laughed before standing up and walking around the table. She gestured to the uniform.

"You mean this? I found it in your closet." She slammed both arms on the table behind Elena effectively trapping her in. Katherine laughed again pressing her lips against Elena's ear.

"I think it looks better on me babe. No offense." Katherine pushed her hips into Elena's, causing a disgruntled moan to rise from her lips.

"And by your moans I think you agree."

Katherine captured her lips, thoroughly bruising Elena's. When Elena parted her lips, Katherine didn't hesitate to plunge her tongue in her mouth, drinking her in. This time Katherine moaned as Elena gently nipped at her lip. Katherine broke the kiss. This is not what she came here for. Taking a moment to let her eyes roam over Elena's body, she licked her lips. Oh fun. With one hand, she pushed the things on the desk onto the floor. Before Elena could protest, Katherine lifted her ass up and onto the table before returning her lips to hers. Elena forgot about what she was going to yell at Katherine for. As she pressed herself closer to Katherine, wrapping her ankles around her body. Katherine tasted so good. Katherine entwined one hand with hers and guided it under her skirt. "Oh god!" Elena moaned as she ran her fingers along Katherine's panty-less slit. Katherine was so wet. Katherine looked down at Elena as she lifted one leg on the table beside Elena and another on the other side. Katherine pushed Elena back against the desk and slowly undid the buttons of her shorts. Elena's eyes grew wide as she remembered her hesitance from before. They were about to have sex on her teacher's desk inside classroom that anyone could walk in. She turned her head and looked behind her at the unlocked door. Anyone could come in and see them. "Katherine stop." Katherine was just lowing the zipper when Elena's hands came to stop her. Katherine looked at her before catching along to why Elena was so... unwilling.

"Awww is little Elena scared of being caught doing the dirty on a teacher's desk?" Katherine laughed before jumping off the table.

Elena gave a sigh of relief. Hopefully they would finish this tonight... Or in her car right now. But before Elena could blink, she found Katherine standing above her again. With a whip. In her hands. Katherine smiled ferociously as she pulled Elena off the desk and removed her shorts. Elena winced in pain as Katherine pushed her roughly against the desk with her ass sticking up in the air. Whip.

"Don't worry baby. I'll make you feel good no matter who sees." Whip.

Elena gasped as she felt wetness seep through her center. Oh god, was she a masochistic now? Whip. Katherine was now against her back. Her cool skirt soothing the whip marks on her butt. Katherine touched Elena's hips before letting her fingers glide higher into her tank. Katherine pulled lightly on one of Elena's peaks. Elena moaned.

"Pain is pleasure my love."

Elena suddenly felt a gentle prodding at her nether lips. Her eyes widened as she realized that Katherine was holding the whip at the entrance to her core. Elena's knees began to tremble as Katherine lightly moved the whip up and down, tracing her slit. She was so wet. She felt her juices fall down her thighs. Please. Katherine watched with a smirk fixed on her face as Elena trembled beneath her hands. Perfect. She stepped back and whipped Elena one more. Twice more. She could smell her arousal. It was intoxicating. Her finger reached down between Elena's legs and stroked her nub harshly. She spread Elena's legs apart and leaned down to whisper in her ear once more. "If you so much as move, you will regret it."

Elena closed her eyes. They shouldn't be doing this. Not here. Elena felt Katherine plunge a finger into her slit and cried out. Whip. She had moved her legs closer together. Her hips lifted off the table involuntarily. Whip. She didn't know she could feel so much pain and pleasure. Katherine added two more fingers. She was almost there. Yes. Whip. Yes! Whip. YES! As Katherine descended her whip once more and pressed her fingers into Elena's g-spot, Elena exploded.

The whipping finally stopped as Katherine flipped Elena over and further on the table. She hurriedly attached her lips to the lick the juices free flowing from Elena's body. Elena moaned as Katherine's tongue flicked over and over again inside her already sensitive slit. She reached out to keep Katherine's head there. Her lips were like erotica, slowly giving her pleasure again. Elena squirmed when Katherine's mouth finally left her core, leaving a sweet kiss on her slit. She was wet again. She wanted more. Damn Katherine. Katherine who was her drug. Once she had Katherine, she had to have her again.

Katherine rose up on the desk and straddled Elena. Licking her lips she said "You can either do this the hard way or the easy way. Make your choice."

Elena peered at Katherine. Of course Katherine would be relentless. Sighing, she nodded her head and raised on her elbows so that she could fully kiss Katherine on the mouth. Katherine moaned into the kiss and brought her hands into Elena's hair. She loved winning. She slowly began rubbing her slick center against Elena's. The friction causing Elena to break the kiss and gasp Katherine's name. Katherine moved one hand to the base of Elena's back and held her there as she pushed Elena's tank up and away from her body. This was the second time today she had seen Elena naked and it seemed her body was glowing just as before. Of course she had seen Elena naked hundreds of times before, but she was always struck by the perfection that was Elena's body, was their body. Katherine trailed hot kisses down to Elena's breast slowly and languidly stroking Elena's peaks with her tongue. Katherine pushed Elena's back up towards her mouth so that she could access those perfect breasts better. Her other hand slipped to her own slit.

Seeing Elena writhe with pleasure on her teacher's desk was turning her on. Katherine stroked herself as she feasted on Elena's breasts. Elena gasped when Katherine bit lightly on her nipple. Pleasure was rippling through her body at an intense speed. She felt herself edging towards that cliff again. Elena moaned when she felt Katherine's juices fall on her tummy. Maybe they could climb over together. Elena grasped Katherine's hips, much to Katherine's amusement and pushed her down atop her entrance. Her nub was rubbing Katherine's body languidly. She felt sparks ignite behind her eyes as they moved together, rubbing against each other slowly before picking up speed. Elena moaned and lifted her arm to grip the edge of the table above her head. She needed to alleviate herself to get the friction she oh so needed. Her breathing was beginning to get labored. Almost there. She felt Katherine's clit rub against her own. Hard. Katherine knew the instant Elena came because she came with her. She released her fangs and bit Elena forcefully on her right breast. Just as Elena screamed out of pleasure, the bell rang drowning out her screams.

After a few seconds Katherine pulled away loving the taste of Elena's blood mixed with the endorphins of their... activities on her lips. When Elena finally regained her senses, she looked around. They were so screwed. Pun intended. Besides the fact that she was thoroughly satisfied however, Elena felt the sinking feeling of guilt at what they'd done. They had ruined her teacher's desk, and made a mess on the floor. Elena looked down to find Mr. Anderson's desk covered in... sex. It reeked of sex. It looked like sex. She bit her lip, putting two fingers on the desk and lightly scooping up some of her and Katherine's juices off the desk before tasting her fingers. She closed her eyes in pleasure. It tasted like sex. No. She had to clean up and get out of here. She pushed Katherine off her and jumped off the desk looking for her clothes. Where were they?

"Behind the chair babe." Elena glared at Katherine before locating her shorts behind the chair and hastily putting them on.

"Why is it that after one of our...work-outs..." Katherine laughed at Elena's word in place of sex.

Elena glared again. "As I was saying, why is it that after one of our work-outs, I'm always naked and you always have some piece of clothing on!"

"Because I'm not as easy as you are Elena. And I'm not that desperate to take my clothes off, while you on the other hand..." Elena huffed and turned looking for her tank.

Katherine laughed before gracefully getting off the desk and grabbing Elena, pushing herself against Elena's back.

"You are so easy to tease." Katherine flicked Elena's nipple. Elena arched back into Katherine. "And so easy to please." Katherine let her go with a laugh.

Elena rolled her eyes at Katherine's childish tactics. But Katherine's touch turned her on and she felt the familiar stirrings of desire rise in her belly again. She shook her head and grabbed her tank from where it was thrown on a student's desk. Her shirt was next to Katherine's whip. Elena felt herself get instantly wet remembering what Katherine did to her with that whip. She shivered subconsciously, which did not go unnoticed by Katherine. Suddenly the bell rang again. Elena turned back to Katherine who lifted an eyebrow mischievously.

"You were saved by the bell last time. Wanna see if third time's a charm?"

With that said, Katherine dropped her skirt to the floor.


	8. BoNUS: Moulin Rouge!

**BONUS CHAPTER! A/N This is for everyone who has reviewed. You guys are amazing! && Finally I am going Disclaim that I own any of the characters mentioned in here. I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the Moulin Rouge. I just put these two stories together to create a kinky story ;)**

…

"Welcome to the Moulin Rouge!"

Elena looked up. Why was she even here? She had heard horrid stories about this place. It was a place of darkness and greed. Only those who seek to find selfish pleasure come here. Yet here she was broke, homeless at the age of 18, with nowhere to turn but to this dark haven. The Revolution had come and gone. It was 1910 and here she was. Right on the steps to hell, listening as the director led her and a few other women in to their new home.

"As long as you give us your best... assets..." The director glanced up and down one of the ladies, before his eyes rested on her full bosom. He winked at the woman and continued "You will thrive here at the Moulin Rouge." He led the women up staircases to a room. "This is where you will all be staying unless you are called upon by a paying gentleman." Elena sighed as she sat on one of the beds. The director turned away and just before he left said, "I'm sure each of you will have plenty attention ladies. You are now officially Diamond Dogs."

Yes, it was official. The Moulin Rouge was her new home.

…

She had just finished strapping her corset and putting on her fishnet stockings when a large woman barged through the door.

"Ladies, ladies! It is almost time! Go out there and make those gents thirst!" She looked around the room before landing her gaze on me. She gasped. "The resemblance is almost uncanny." Elena heard her mutter to herself before she turned and walked out the door. She put on her dark blue dress. It was time. She was now going to be a prostitute. She rolled her eyes and looked into the mirror. Before taking the rouge off the counter. She had never seen make-up before, let alone have worn it.

"Here let me help you." said a friendly voice behind her. A blonde with bright blue eyes came bouncing up to her. "You're new right?" Elena nodded solemnly. Caroline gave a sympathetic look before taking the rouge from her hands and helping her apply it on her face. "There! Done! You look gorgeous! You will definitely give those gents a run for their money!" Caroline smiled at her before walking towards the door.

"You coming?" Elena nodded and followed after Caroline.

…

Well this was certainly not what she was expecting as she looked around to see many circus performers and men. She seemed very popular that night, as many gentlemen had danced with her. She knew she would be a big bid. The gentleman that she was dancing with lifted up her skirts and placed his palm on her most secret area. Elena blushed slightly when the many men she danced with started touching her there, but as she looked around, she realized it was the norm. She now understood why this was a place for dark desires to come alive.

The man pushed roughly against her in such a provacative way that couldn't be considered dancing. She felt his length press against her back. Elena blushed again. She was new to this. Of course she wasn't a virgin, but she'd never thought she'd be doing this. The man felt her through her panties. Elena jumped slightly, but stayed in place. This was her job now: to seduce unsuspecting men into giving money.

Just as the man was about to slip his hand underneath her underwear, sparkles flew from the ceiling. The lights darkened and the music silenced. And there was a woman. She descended from the ceiling. Elena watched in wonder. The woman looked just like her. She felt a body move next to hers.

"That's Katherine, she is the sparkling diamond. The most wanted and desired courtesan here." Caroline whispered next to her. This woman who looked just like her. She was beautiful. She had begun to sing and she understood why This girl was the most desired of them all. She had the voice of an angel, but her eyes told a different story. There was a ferocity that Katherine held in her eyes.

Katherine dropped her gaze to Elena. Elena couldn't breathe. What was this power over her? Katherine's dark gaze roamed over Elena's body. Elena took a shaky breath. There was a slow build of desire in her belly. Only this woman could entice this reaction out of her. Elena felt herself get wetter. Her legs became weak and unstable. Suddenly Katherine licked her lips. It was as if she had known the desire that was rising in Elena. Katherine broke her gaze and turned the men. They whooped as she danced across the floor. Elena stood mesmerized by this captivating woman.

Then all of a sudden she was gone. She left the stage and Elena looked for her. The music started up again and the lights brightened. Who was this woman? Before Elena could look further, a man caught her by the waist. It was the same one as before. He lifted her skirts once again and smirked to find her panties wet.

"Already ready baby." He brought his lips down to Elena. She stood motionless as he kissed her, feeling no pleasure from this man whatsoever. "Don't worry, I just finalized my purchase. Lets go." Elena could only follow as he dragged her through the crowd and into a private room. Before she entered the room, she saw two dark brown eyes staring at her from across the room.

…

Elena sighed as the man fell on top of her exhausted. The oaf barely pleasured her, if not at all. She looked up. She needed release desperately. Ever since her encounter with the beloved courtesan Katherine, she couldn't think if anything else. Katherine evaded her thoughts. Elena closed her eyes as she felt herself grow even wetter. Every thought of Katherine brought up a fiery desire in her and she didn't know why.

She pushed the man off her in disgust. The drunk moaned before rolling off her. She was finally free. She found her discarded panties on the edge of the bed. The man went straight for what he came for. He barely took off her dress before deciding he couldn't wait to take her and ripped it off her body. She looked at the scraps hoping to find it wearable. She doubted it. The man didn't even touch her corsage as he took off her panties and rammed into her again and again. Elena felt one of his fingers come between her legs. Elena rolled her eyes and looked at him. He was still asleep, yet he stroked her nether lips. Elena grabbed his arm and pushed it away from her. If she was going to find release, it wouldn't be from this a sigh, she stepped out of the bed and put her panties on, thanking the gods that they were still intact. Guess she would have to walk around half naked until she made it back to her room.

She looked at the window. The moon was bright and beautiful. She went out on the balcony and sighed, feeling at peace. A slight movement caught her eye. She looked across to the giant elephant and what she saw surprised her. For There she was, the woman who had haunted her since she first saw her. Katherine smiled lightly. Elena stood in awe watching Katherine. She was standing on the edge of the elephant without a stitch of clothing on, the moonlight bouncing off her tanned skin lighting her aglow. Elena sucked in a breath. She was perfect. Katherine's eyes glinted as her smile turned into a smirk. She lifted one finger in front of her and gestured for Elena to come to her. Then Katherine finally turned and entered back into the elephant, her glorious behind swaying lightly as she walked. For the first time, Elena knew what she wanted. Hurrying out of the room, she quickly descended the stairs and breathed fresh air as soon as she opened the door to the courtyard. Everyone was still in their private rooms doing work. Elena smirked. No one would see her. She looked up at the giant elephant knowing that there was no going back now. The fire in her belly agreed with her as it flared up, even stronger than ever.

Elena climbed the spiral staircase, getting excited as she got closer. As Elena came in front of the door, it opened revealing Katherine. It was as if Katherine knew the exact moment to open the door. Elena stared in wonder. Katherine lifted a finger to Elena's cheek and slowly traced down to the valley between her breasts. Elena closed her eyes in pleasure at Katherine's touch.

"What is your name ma cherie?"

"Elena." she whispered.

"Mmm Elena..." Katherine purred. Elena gulped as she opened her eyes. Her name sounded so sweet on this woman's tongue. She bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping.

Katherine took her hand and led her inside her room. It was glorious. It was ten times bigger than her own room at the rouge and was ornate with beautiful tapestries and ornaments. Elena couldn't help but gape. Katherine took her to the middle of the room to the champagne.

"Wine? Ma Cherie, I'm sure you're thirsty." Elena refused politely and looked over to the grand bed... Where a man lay there naked and sleeping. Elena turned her eyes to Katherine who gestured to follow her. They moved to the opposite side of the room further away from the grand bed.

"I've had to make other arrangements." Katherine said as she moved deeper into the room toward a tapestry. Katherine pushed the tapestry aside to reveal a hidden chamber. Inside was a small fireplace and next to it lay various pillows and blankets on the ground. There were trays with fruits around the pillows and goblets on the side. Elena looked wonderingly. While this room was smaller than the grand courtesan's chambers, this secret room was still bigger than her room. Elena looked to Katherine who gestured towards the sheets. Elena nodded and went to kneel by one of the softest pillows across the fireplace. Katherine smirked as she closed the tapestry and went to lay down on the blankets on the ground. She rested her head on one of the pillows and plucked a neat grape on one of the trays and delicately pushing it between her couldn't help but look at Katherine's body. The fireplace lit it aglow better than the moon did. She watched the light of the flames dance across her skin. This woman truly was the epitome of sex. She was every man's dream. With her supple breasts, flat belly, and ample ass, she looked like a goddess.

Katherine turned her gaze upon Elena catching her gazing upon her body. Elena blushed as she looked into Katherine's eyes. They were so dark and full of desire. Elena shifted uncomfortably. The coil in her stomach was binding tighter. Oh gods, the things this woman did to her. Katherine cocked her head a little before reaching out to touch Elena. Her fingers skimmed up Elena's thighs higher to the junction between her thighs. Elena didn't fight the moan that escaped her lips as Katherine cupped her through her panties. Elena knew Katherine could feel how wet she was. Her desire was only for her and her opened her eyes as Katherine's hand retracted. They locked gazes once again. Elena was surprised to find such raw animalistic lust in Katherine's eyes.

"Elena." Katherine breathed out her name.

"Come."

Elena, held captive by Katherine's eyes moved towards her. Katherine rose as well. Both on their knees as their lips finally crashed into one another's. Each finding pleasure in the other's kiss. Elena moaned as Katherine pushed her tongue between her lips. She tasted so sweet, like honey. Katherine brought her hand up behind Elena's head as she continued to taste Elena, drinking her in with a passion she had never felt until gasped as Katherine's other hand undid the strings of her corset and released her. The corset fell limply at her knees forgotten as their bodies molded into one. The force of Katherine's breasts pushed against hers brought Katherine's name on her lips. The pleasure was blinding and all consuming.

Elena opened her eyes as she felt her head fall on a soft pillow. Katherine was trailing kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, down between the valley of her breasts and lower still. Elena arched her back as Katherine lightly nipped at her belly button. Katherine went lower, down to her thighs that were still covered in fishnets. Elena saw Katherine's eyes glitter with want as she unhooked the stockings, bringing each down to her ankles. As new skin was exposed, Katherine bent her head down to kiss each patch of skin, taking her time to lick and explore Elena's body. Elena moaned as Katherine kissed a sensitive spot inside her thighs, close to the place where she was aching to feel her touch. Katherine looked up to Elena smirking before she ripped her panties open. Elena didn't care if she had to walk home baring it all. What she wanted, only Katherine could give her.

Elena's eyes rolled back in pleasure as Katherine sucked lightly on her clit. One of Katherine's hands came to flick her nipple. Elena arched off the ground. It felt so damn good. She fisted the sheets roughly as Katherine brought one finger into her slick heat. Elena's hips moved with Katherine's finger, bringing her closer to the pleasure she'd always dreamed of having. Katherine rolled her tongue over Elena's clit, adding two more fingers into her slit. Elena moaned. She was never this loud in sex. The things this woman did to her...

"Yes!" Elena hissed as Katherine hit her g-spot. Katherine smiled against her core as she curled her fingers again and again hitting that spot while simultaneously working Elena's clit. She bit down lightly on Elena's clit and watched Elena fall apart.

"Katherine!" Elena screamed as she came so hard, her body unwinding in pleasure. She welcomed the feeling of being perfectly satisfied and sated.

Katherine sat back and stared at Elena as she climaxed. She looked so beautiful. Her brown eyes lit up in satisfaction, and her whole body lifted up off the ground with her tits pointedly raised in the air. The beads of sweat down her body Gave off an impeccable glow in The fire light. Katherine watched as her juices cascaded down her thighs and into the blankets. Suddenly curious, Katherine reached into Elena's nether lips, much to Elena's pleasure, and put her drenched fingers into her mouth. She reveled in the sweet taste and bent her head to taste moaned hoarsely as she felt Katherine's tongue probing her already sensitive slit. This time every swipe of Katherine's tongue in her core, sent ripples of pleasure searing through her veins. The coil returned in full force and with one more swipe of her tongue, Katherine had her falling off the edge again. Katherine licked her lips as Elena climaxed again. This girl had stamina. She liked it. Before Elena could scream out again, she straddled her and kissed her, entrapping her lips and claiming them a hers.

Elena moaned as she tasted herself on Katherine. Elena broke the kiss this time and kissed down Katherine's neck. She intended to spend all night pleasuring this woman and worshipping her body. How wonderful life is now Katherine's in her moaned as Elena sucked lightly on her neck, moving her onto her back. Elena ghosted her fingers down Katherine's body, taking her time to caress her skin. Her lips slithered down to Katherine's perky breasts, each of her peaks demanding attention. Elena sucked a nipple between her lips, teasing it with her teeth and ravishing it with her tongue. Her fingers moved between Katherine's soft thighs, enticing a moan from Katherine.

Elena smiled against Katherine's breasts and pressed her thumb against her nub. Katherine cried out, reaching to touch Elena. Elena moved away from her touch as she continued to pleasure Katherine's body. She teased her finger at Katherine's entrance, touching it, but not giving her pleasure yet. Katherine protested as she pulled Elena's lips back to hers. Elena finally relented and thrust two fingers into Katherine's dripping wet core. Katherine was so wet for her. She smiled into the kiss, content with the fact that she was bringing pleasure to this goddess. Elena moved her fingers faster as Katherine broke their kiss to cry out. Elena moved down kissing her breasts, her belly, and then her thigh. She curled her fingers up, pushing in deeper and deeper. Her tongue found Katherine's clit and she worked it between her lips, gently sucking, then switching to licking. Katherine's moans got louder. She yelled out Elena's name as she climaxed. Elena went up and kissed Katherine. Katherine laughed into the kiss.

"Guess this makes us lovers now ma Cherie."

…

Elena smiled at Katherine across the room, who in turn smirked at her. The man whom Elena was dancing with was about as interesting as a washed up rat, and she had no trouble not paying attention to him. Watching Katherine dance sensually around the room was much more interesting to see. After their prior arrangement to become lovers a few nights ago, they could barely keep their eyes off each other, let alone their hands. Elena grimaced as her dance partner slid down under her skirts and caressed her there. However, this time Elena closed her eyes. This man actually gave her some pleasure in his caress, not like Katherine ever could of course, but still. The man rose up and started dry humping her. She rolled her eyes at how vulgar men were in such a public place. She turned to watch Katherine once again. Katherine's smirk had dropped from her face. She looked frighteningly angry as she watched Elena dance with the man. She wondered what that look was. She would soon find out.

…

The man groaned on top of Elena. Her legs wrapped around him and she cried out in pleasure. Faking pleasure from sex had become so easy. She could have been an actress. She knew that the only one who could give her real pleasure however, was Katherine. As she felt the man release inside her, she sighed, it was over. The man pushed into her a few more times before falling asleep on top of her. Elena rolled her eyes. She hated when men fell asleep on her. Slowly removing his dick from her and pushing him aside, she got up and dressed routinely before heading to the elephant. After taking care of clients, she and Katherine would have the rest of the night to enjoy each other.

As she pushed the door of the entrance to Katherine's chambers within the elephant open, she saw Katherine on top of a man. Clearly they were still in the middle of the deed. As Elena closed the door softly behind her, she hid in the corner of the room. Katherine had told Elena to wait for her inside their cove whenever she was still in the middle of the act, but she couldn't listen. Not this , Elena couldn't look away as she saw Katherine's body move back and forth along the man's length. Her hips surged forth with a fierce sway and her back arched in such a delicate way. Elena glared as the man moaned beneath Katherine. His hands reached to wrap around Katherine's body, but to Elena's delight, Katherine intercepted and held his arms down on the bed. Always the one in control, Katherine was sating this man's need for sex without having to try. The man moaned Katherine's name again, as Katherine slithered down to kiss his chest. Elena bit her lip. Seeing Katherine move like that only turned her on. She glared at the rich man once again as he groaned. She should be the one receiving pleasure from Katherine. She understood now why Katherine was the highest paid courtesan. Katherine could throw any person off the edge without having to try. The man yelled as he climaxed within Katherine. Katherine turned her head over her shoulder and looked straight at Elena. Elena gasped. How did Katherine know that she was watching? She watched as Katherine's eyes grew dark with lust as their eyes connected. Katherine moaned still looking at Elena, as the man below her fell asleep with exhaustion. She gracefully got off of the man and walked over to their secret place.

Elena gulped as Katherine cooed her over. "Elena my sweet. Come"

Elena hesitated for only a moment before walking into the den. Katherine took her usual place against the fine pillows. Elena could only watch entranced as

Katherine sucked two fingers into her mouth, wetting them before plunging them between her folds. She gasped and buckled her hips against her fingers. Elena itched to touch her own core as she felt wetness fall down her thighs. Breathing heavily, Elena took off her dress and her corset. Exposing her body almost fully to Katherine. All she had on were her silk panties. Katherine laid her head back against the pillows as Elena's lips touched her aching clit. Katherine moved her fingers in synch with Elena's licks as she came hard. Katherine exhaled sharply, closing her eyes. She looked so peaceful for a Katherine opened her eyes and Elena could see the same anger on her face as before, but this time it was mixed with lust. Katherine lunged for Elena's body and brought it under hers. Elena couldn't help but feel fear creep up inside of her. This was obviously not a good. Katherine bent down and bit one of her breasts roughly, creating a love bite. Elena cried out in pain. Katherine had never been this rough before. Katherine licked up her body, to her neck, and finally to her ear.

Elena's eyes widened in surprise as Katherine whispered in her ear. "You are mine."

Katherine ripped off Elena's panties, before plunging a finger into her heat. Elena whimpered. She had never seen this side of Katherine before. Katherine bit roughly on the skin right below her ear. Elena yelped, torn between pain and pleasure.

"You are mine, Elena. No one else's. Do you understand?" Elena moaned as Katherine added another finger. This demanding side of Katherine was making her wetter than she had ever been before. Katherine curled her fingers and Elena felt her muscles clench getting ready for an orgasm, when Katherine drew her fingers out. Elena cried out. No she was so close.

"Katherine!" Elena whimpered as her hands moved south. One more thrust would do it. Katherine caught her hand and raised them above her head.

"I don't like other people touching my things." Katherine spat before biting the inside of her thigh. Elena screamed, jerking her hips in frustration. Katherine sat against Elena's hips, holding them effectively down as Elena squirmed harder. Elena felt a tear escape her eye. She needed release so bad. Katherine smirked. She was so close to breaking her.

"Tell me Elena. The man you were dancing with, did he touch you here?" She gently caressed Elena's stomach. Elena's hips thrashed in response to her touch.

"Answer me!"

"No!" Elena cried. Katherine rewarded her with a passion filled kiss. Her fingers falling to the inside of Elena's thighs.

"How about here?"

"N-no!" Elena stammered as Katherine bucked her hips on top of her.

"Mmmm I've got to say, Elena. Seeing you beg for release just gets me off." Elena felt her eyes water as her body clenched so close to release. Katherine slid her core against Elena's hips, effectively dripping her juices on Elena's body. She bent down and gave Elena a love bite on her hips.

"Please! Oh please!" Elena arched off the ground.

"Let's try this again. Did he touch you here?" she ghosted her fingers along Elena's slit. Elena yelled Katherine's name. Her body was jerking in a frenzy now. Tears falling down her face. "Did he touch you here, Elena!"

"Yes!" Elena cried once again. Katherine took both of Elena's wrists into one hand and used her other hand to hold Elena's jaw. She licked the side of her face, tasting her tears.

"You are mine baby. Do you understand? No one touches you there but me. No one gives you pleasure there but me. You see these bites down your body? They tell every man that you bed that you belong to someone else. No matter if a man beds you, your sex is mine. If I see one more man giving you pleasure in what is mine..." Katherine forcefully cupped Elena's nether regions and Elena moaned. "You are mine. Say it!"

Katherine grabbed Elena by the hair forcefully an jerked her head up so that they were at eye level. Through the tears Elena whispered "I'm yours." Katherine pushed her mouth against Elena's as she inserted her fingers into Elena's core and bent them, effectively hitting her g-spot. Elena broke the kiss and screamed as the most mind-blowing orgasm she had ever had overtook her body. She was writhing under Katherine for what felt like hours as she rode her high. Katherine bent her head between Elena's legs to taste her sweet juices. Bobbing her head as Elena's cum dropped on her tongue. She smirked as Elena's juices flowed freely into her wanting mouth. Yes. Elena was only hers. When Katherine licked her lips and stared down at Elena underneath her on the pillows, she gave her one more effective kiss. Elena understood where she was coming from. She didn't like it. She hated seeing Katherine with other men. She wanted Katherine all to herself.

"Katherine there is only you. I am only yours." Elena kissed down Katherine's neck, grasping her body to hers. She lifted her eyes to Katherine.

"You are mine as well." Katherine gave her an answering smirk as she laid Elena out against the blankets and claimed Elena as hers multiple times.

…

Elena gasped as Katherine pushed her against the wall. They kissed frantically, each devouring the other in raw hunger and need. They could hear the celebration going on within the Moulin Rouge, and couldn't care less. Elena pushed against Katherine wantonly. She couldn't get close enough. Katherine lifted Elena's skirts and caressed her inner folds. Elena moaned against her. She could feel the orgasm beginning to loosen in her stomach. Suddenly they heard footsteps around the corner. They broke apart hurriedly and fixed their outfits. They probably looked disheveled by now.

It was none other than Harold Ziddler, owner of the cabaret club himself. "Why are you girls out here? Best get inside and make those gents thirsty."

Elena nodded before heading inside. Katherine followed behind her before grabbing her wrist and leading her in a different direction, toward the great elephant. Elena's giggles turned into moans of pleasure as they both fell on Katherine's bed, finishing what they started before Ziddler so rudely interrupted them.

…

After their hour long tryst, Elena looked for Katherine the rest of the night to no avail. After the highest bidder took her to bed, she couldn't help but wish she had Katherine for the whole night, all to herself. Elena laid her body on the bed and opened her legs wide as the highest bidder of the day descended upon her. The man was agonizingly slow. He took his time impaling himself into her. Elena groaned. She wanted this to be over already. Pushing him onto the bed, and moving on top of him, she moved the speed of her hips faster. The man moaned and took one of her breasts into his mouth. Elena moaned while rolling her eyes. Why do men always go for the boobs? The man pushed faster against her. She faked a few more cries and moans of pleasure before she felt him expand within her. She was almost free. He turned her over and thrusted twice more before releasing his seed deep within her. The man continued to play with her breasts, however, and didn't fall as easily asleep as the others did. Elena closed her eyes in despair. Damn this stupid unsated man. He was taking up her precious time with Katherine! But alas, this is what she had to do. As he began thrusting into her again, Elena wrapped her legs around him once more.

…

This was her life, she thought. She moaned as Katherine bit her lips softly. Sex with strange men at night, and sex with Katherine in the early morning. Her days were filled with lust, sex, and pleasure. She arched her back as Katherine flicked her nipple. She was sitting between Katherine's legs, her back against Katherine's bare front, while Katherine sat against the soft pillows. Elena moaned as Katherine lavished her back with kisses. Elena smiled as Katherine nibbled on her skin. She could stand being a man's personal whore at night as long as she had Katherine to come back to. Elena willingly spread her legs further apart as Katherine pushed her fingers into Elena. Elena gasped, and reached behind her. She grabbed Katherine's head and turned it to hers so she could kiss Katherine's plump lips. Katherine brought another moan to her lips when she pressed her thumb to Elena's clit, slowly putting pressure against it. Elena laid her head back against Katherine's neck.

"Oh yes!"

Katherine laughed as she left a trail of hot kisses down Elena's exposed neck. She added another finger into Elena's heat, spreading them and twirling them inside of her. Elena grasped Katherine's thighs on each side of her. There was no such thing as too much pleasure, but she felt it whenever she was with Katherine. Elena rode hard against Katherine's fingers. She could feel her nails digging into Katherine's thighs, but she didn't care. Then in a flash, Katherine turned her over and pushed her into the pillows. She lifted Elena's thighs over her shoulders and replaced her fingers with her soft tongue. Elena turned her face and moaned into the pillow. She involuntarily wrapped her thighs Katherine's head, willing her to stay down there, pleasuring her forever. The fire crackled as her body arched one final time. She screamed, finally content with the fact that she belonged here, in Katherine's arms at the Moulin Rouge!


End file.
